Sweet Cannibal
by gracethekat
Summary: Will Dave be able to love a flesh-eating monster? FRIST FANFIC! ; Trickster!John


Your name is Dave Strider and today is your 16th opening presents and getting a goddamn Puppet from your Bro again,you're now walking your buck-toothed boyfriend John Egbert egderp did at the party was fucking talk with everyone,he didn't even eat some of your birthday never did like sweets since he became your best bro,he has never had an interest in anything with 's now raining,water drops exploding when they hit the hard of you remebered your hoodies because the Weather reporter kept babbling about an 80% chance of Rain around his area.  
You didn't give a fuck and kept speaking with him,making him laugh and give you that fucking adorable smile he still remember the day you fell in love with that derp,the kiss that began this guys got so caught up,you almost passed his house on the said his goodbyes and planted a little peck on your check,giving you butterflies but not messing up your poker he fully closed his door,you remembered the left over cake you had with ,you know he hates sweets,but it was your would shove the damn thing in his mouth if you had to.  
You grabbed the door,stopping it seconds before it let out a low and bothered sigh.  
"Dave,what is it?You know I have homework to do."He looked at you,his glasses resting upon his nose finally found it and showed it to him,getting a strange eyes got wide and for some reason his lips began to quiver,like leafs when a windy storm let it slide,what was his problem with sweets?  
"It's my birthday John,you will fucking eat the cake."He quickly backed a step away,so you got began to breath funny,his eyes full of fear.  
"D-dave!I c-can't do tha-Mmph!"You where not taking no for an answer and stuffed his mouth with the sweet,making him unable to speak gagged and spit it out,covering the floor with the mixture of the cake and stepped back,getting worried a he was just throwing a fit?Even when you where sure he had spit the cake out,he continued to and knelt down,coughing violently had no fucking idea what the hell to do,so you just stood there,mouth slightly with your shades,you knew that your worry was being shown.  
John finally stopped,but tears began to stain his checks as soon as he scampered to a corner,grabbing his knees and covering his face with had to do something, began to walk towards him,wanting to try to comfort him even just a little.  
"Bro..?"You gently laid your hand on his shoulder,all you wanted to know was what was going on.  
"Go away..."He wimpered,holding his knees tighter.  
"Now it's gonna happen again..."  
You now felt comfused,what was gonna happen again?You lifted your hand away,doing what he told you to you shut the door close,you stare at looks helpless,sobs echoing around the a minute,why are the tips of his hair blond?You don't give it much thought,ruling it as your mind playing tricks on walk away from the door and sit on the sidewalk,rain still pouring.  
You feel like a fucking dumbass,you knew there had to be a reason he hated you never knew it was going to be this big of a you really want to do is run in there and comfort him,but he hates you right now,that would be you think further,a loud noise boomed from John's you can even think,you jump up and run towards the you open it,you hear another loud noise,followed by storm in,eyes getting wide at the horror scence infront of you.  
There's John,well,what looks like hair is blond and almost shining,and is that a lolipop in it?His cloths are now a pinkish kind of color,brown also consuming some of his that isn't the horrific thing you almost makes you the floor are 2 broken vases,shards of glass inpaling the wooden 's arms and legs are full of newly made cuts,but no blood seeping out like ,Saliva drips from them,making you aware that they have been licked.  
A smirk crosses John's features,blood now seeping out from between his freeze,fear wrapping it's arms around the Hell is wrong with him?Before you can even take another breath,John grabs your shirt's coller and pins you up againest the door,making you yelp(But you'll never admit to it.)out as pain begins to form on your chuckles,eyes full of quickly licks your neck,a shiver going down your spine as he giggles again and begins to nip at your skin,still licking over the his little bites.  
You let out a low moan as he nips and licks at your pulse point,your legs beginning to get should not be feeling good!Suddenly,he bites down hardly on your neck,making you scream loudly and get your legs stiff. Gog,it hurts like a begin to fill your eyes as his teeth dig deeper and the pain become almost pulls his teeth from your neck,fresh blood staining his teeth and feel light-headed,but manage to croak out some words.  
"Fuck you..."You snarl,knees getting weak again as you slam on the vision is blurry,but you still see a John's grin get kneels next to you,licking blood off your neck once more before speaking.  
"Huh,fucking you...thanks for the amazing idea Davey!"The last thing you hear is his damn chuckle before everything goes Black.

**Author's Note: First Fanfic! ^^; Please go easy on this might take awhile to update,so bear with me LEMONS!Only rated M because of Mature Themes! :3**


End file.
